Not quite Heaven Not quite Hell
by WhenAngel
Summary: Loki despises Midgardians. Except one. First fanfiction, feedback would be great! M for possible smut later on...


The God of Mischief looked up from his thoughts as he paced around the clear cell. The faintest smell of lavender entered his nostrils. He smirked.

'There's not many people who can sneak up on me.' He said, turning slowly to face the Russian.

'But you'd figured I'd come.' Natasha Romanov. The Black Widow, who toyed with the hearts of men and never thought twice about a kill. Her voice was as cool as her home country. He smirked at her, taking in her apperance little by little, her feiry hair cut into a bob, her pale skin, her plump lips, the curves of her perfect body.

'After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend. As a balm. And I would co-operate.' She didn't hear the truth in his words, her eyes narrowing slightly as he spoke. Loki had admired her passion and grace in her work from Asgard, and had grown fond of the Midgardian, though he would not - could not- show it.

'I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton.' Barton. Always Barton. She felt something for him since the day they met, and the thought of them caused a fire of jealousy in his belly.

'I'd say I've expanded his mind.' She frowns.

'And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?' Ah, the feelings towards Barton are emerging. The concern in her voice makes him want to laugh at her and threaten her and embrace her all at once.

'Is this love, Agent Romanov?' Loki smirks at her again.

'Love is for children, I owe him a debt.' She tries to hide from him, not knowing he was already aware of her feelings, and his own.

'Tell me.'

'Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call.'

Barton had already told Loki this of course, as the God quested for more information of this dangerous woman. The jealousy in his stomach was getting stronger.

'And what will you do if I vow to spare him?'

'Not let you out-'

'Ah no, but I like this! Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man.' He mocks her, trying to make her hate him... Never forget him...

'Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that i'm Russian. Or I was.' She was cracking, he could sense it.

'And what are you now?' He is gentle with this.

'It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out.'

'Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. ' He pictures the two of them writhing against each other, sweat glistening on their skin, and the jealousy rears its head.

'Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic!' He snarls at her, the picture of Bartons lips on hers boiling his blood.

'You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away.' He bangs his fist against the glass and she jumps, horror spreading across her face.

'I won't touch Barton! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!' He regrets this. Taking it too far. His silver-tongue has done it's job again. She trembles her back to him. He wants to reach out to her, hold her in his arms... but he can't.

'You're a monster.' She whimpers. Silently, he agrees with her.

'Oh no, you bought the monster.'

'So, Banner that's your play?'

'What?' Loki says, sounding stunned, he wants her to leave.

'Loki plans to unleash the Hulk .Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Set the door locked.' She turns back to him, her face once again stone.

'Thank you for your cooperation.' She walks out. When the door slides shut, Loki slides down the glass onto the floor and shuts his eyes, his head leant back.

'What's that Midgardian saying? You always hurt the one you love...'

At first, Loki was disgusted with himself to be falling in love with a woman of Earth, even blaming a wizard for hexing him with lusty dreams of her. But he couldn't deny her. She kept him going. The battle of New York was over and Loki's reign was done, sentenced to life on Earth until the All Father would put him on trial. He was watched like a bad dog who attacked a passerby, eating basic meals and water. One night he lay on his bed- if you could call it that- when, as it had so many months before, the smell of lavender wafted into his nostrils. He smiled and sat up, to see Agent Romanov entering his cell. Loki stood up and saw the tray of food in her hand.

'The cook had made you some sort of paella, but it looked deadly so I went and got you a sub.'

He reached out to the food and took it, before looking into her eyes.

'Thank you. Surely I don't deserve this.' He tried to sound sarcastic, but he was too tired and happy to see Natasha.

'No. But you don't deserve to die either.' He felt a burst of happiness at this, she didn't hate him.

'But I thought you would despise me, after what I did.'

'Oh I do. You're a monster. But the All Father will deal with you.'

He turned to face her.

'Well, I don't think you have to sit inside my cell all night. Go fetch Captain Spangles to watch me. I would prefer that to sitting in here with you.' He sounded cold. She didn't care for him at all. But when she spoke next she sounded... hurt. If that was even possible.

'Fine, if you would prefer Steve's company to mine, I must oblige.' She turned to the door and started towards it.

'Natasha...' He said and she stopped. He walked up to her and she turned to face him, her face inches from his. His hand reached to the small cut on her forehead that still remained from the battle. He stroked her hair back, before pulling her neck forwards and kissing her. She kissed him back for less than a second before pulling away, her hand raised to her lips.

'How... Dare... You touch me!' She snarled at him.

'I'm sorry. I hate this feeling! Natasha, I think I have fallen in love with you. And I hate it more than anything! Midgardians. You think you're so amazing when actually you are mere ants!'

'You 'LOVE' me? And you think telling me this will change the way I feel? I could never EVER fall in love with you! You're nothing but a monster-'

And with that, he kissed her again, holding her arms to her body. Her lips resisted at first but then started moving with his. He let her arms go, and they wrapped themselves around his neck. His tongue parted her lips and massaged her own as she pushed him into a wall. He heard her zipper open, followed by his own, she pulled herself up, and just like that he was inside her. He pulled his lips of hers for a second to look at her in shock, and she gazed back, her hips grinding against his. Their lips crashed again, and Loki removed her cat suit whilst she wrestled with his own clothing. He pushed her back onto the bed and there they lay, writhing and glistening against each other. He loved her more than anything, but she would never feel the same. For he was a monster. The moved against each other, moans escaping their lips. The world around them was lost, they took up each other. Not quite heaven. Not quite hell.


End file.
